1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to pistons constructions therefore and arrangements therein.
2. Related Art
It is known that internal combustion engines, and particularly diesel engines, consume relatively high amounts of oil, and in the process, produce undesirable exhaust emissions. In addition, with the oil consumption comes carbon build-up on surfaces of the piston, such as the top land area, including in the annular ring grooves. As such, the ring movements can be restricted by the carbon build-up, thereby resulting in oil blow-by, reduced engine performance, reduced engine component life, and increased oil consumption and emission. As such, there are continual efforts being made to overcome the drawbacks brought about by carbon build-up within a cylinder bore and on the pistons within the cylinder bore.
A piston manufactured according to the present invention and engine therewith overcomes or greatly minimizes the drawbacks resulting from carbon build-up discussed above, thereby allowing diesel engines to operate at an increased performance level, while reducing their oil consumption and exhaust emissions, and improving their useful life.